All The Things He Said
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Songfic . Toutes les choses qu'il m'a dites se bousculent dans ma tête... Mais moi, est ce que je ressens vraiment ce que je crois que je ressens? Twincest


**All The Things He Said**

**Disclaimer :** Songfic. Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est une chanson des T.a.T.u. (je les adore). J'ai juste modifié les pronoms, pour faire en sorte qu'elle parle d'un homme. Bien entendu, Twincest, on ne présente plus… : )

**Rating:** Ben étant donné que c'est du Twincest, déconseillé au moins de 16 ans

……………………..

Il se rappelle quand il a trouvé cette veste. C'était en octobre, ils donnaient leur premier concert en Belgique, à Forest National. Il y avait cette galerie marchande, Agora, fréquentée par tout ce que Bruxelles comprenait de marginaux, de métalleux, de gothiques… Il avait regardé les étalages de bijoux, en argent, pas chers du tout, et il y avait déniché quelques perles. Mais c'était dans un magasin de fripes qu'il avait vraiment trouvé son bonheur. Dans un coin, une tringle supportait un assortiment de drapeaux grand format, de Rammstein, Metallica, Marilyn Manson, Depeche Mode, et aussi eux. Mais la plus grande partie du magasin était consacrée à la vente de vêtements, de manteaux, en sky, en toile, en cuir. Et elle était là, poussiéreuse sur son mannequin. En cuir anthracite, avec un col montant, ajustée à la taille. Elle était couturée de fermetures éclair ornementales, et tombait jusqu'au sol. Il s'en approcha aussitôt et tourna autour du mannequin. Il s'étrangla en lisant l'étiquette. Même pour lui, c'était très cher. Mais la vendeuse qui l'avait vu , s'approcha de lui, ôta la veste du mannequin et la lui jeta sur les épaules. Elle pesait agréablement lourd, le cuir était doux et frais contre sa peau. Sans mot dire, il passa ses bras dans les manches et la ferma. Elle était aussi parfaite que si elle avait était cousue sur son corps même. Il avait relevé le vaste capuchon et l'avait rabattu sur sa tête. Conquis, il l'avait payée avec sa carte de crédit flambant neuve, sans une seconde d'hésitation supplémentaire. D'un coup de ciseaux assuré, la vendeuse avait coupé l'étiquette, et il était parti en la gardant sur lui. Elle flottait autour de ses chevilles, le cachant entièrement à tout le monde. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant, elle était vraiment pratique en plus d'être belle. Et quand on lui avait demandé le prix qu'elle avait coûté, il avait menti, oh, de moitié.

_Est ce que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour évoquer mes inconséquences vestimentaires ? _

Assis au fond d'un café, le visage caché dans l'ombre du capuchon de la veste en question, Bill Kaulitz promène son regard sur le reste de la clientèle. Il serre ses doigts sur sa tasse de café brûlante, se faisant mal, mais c'est bienvenu. Tout, n'importe quoi sur quoi se concentrer d'autre que ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Ne pas y penser, surtout, ne pas y penser…

All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête

Mais non, impossible. Pas moyen de ne pas y penser. Il finit par abandonner la lutte, il ferme les yeux et se cale plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. A quoi bon s'arc-bouter contre la réalité quand elle tente de pénétrer de force dans votre esprit ? Autant l'affronter. Alors il commence à réfléchir, et tout de suite, ça lui revient. Toute la scène, aussi nette que si elle se déroulait devant ses yeux. Devant lui, son frère, son jumeau, lève vers lui un regard implorant. Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer ont brisé le silence aussi sûrement qu'un coup de revolver.

- Mais… s'étrangle Bill.

Tom le regarde toujours. Il a l'air d'un enfant prit en faute, mais son regard semble si vieux… Si éprouvé. Bill lève une main vers son visage, et il y glisse sa joue, s'abandonnant à la caresse, la prolongeant, les yeux clos. Puis les regards, de nouveau, qui se croisent, s'interpellent. Celui de Tom semble si tendre et si dur à la fois, comme si il attendait la douleur. Le cœur de Bill se serre. Où est passée son insouciance ? Cette folie douce qui faisait son charme…

- C'est moi qui t'ai endurci comme ça ? Pardonne moi…

- Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Mais j'ai essayé, je te le jure… Je n'ai fait que ça. Je ne m'imagine rien, je ne crois pas qu'on va tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Si je te l'ai dit, c'est pour que toi, tu me dises d'arrêter. Si tu me le dis, je pourrai peut-être. Mais tant que je ne l'aurai pas entendu de ta bouche, je n'y arriverai pas…

Le cœur de Bill se serre encore. Il ressent sa détresse comme si c'était la sienne. Il tend la main et l'attire dans ses bras. Son seul frère, jamais il ne veut le voir souffrir ainsi… En être la cause.

- Je t'en supplie, murmure l'autre, dis quelque chose. Dis-moi d'arrêter de t'aimer… Et j'en serai peut-être capable…

Il s'écarte, le tient à bout de bras et le regarde. Ils sont de la même taille, c'est si facile d'accrocher son regard au sien…

- Peux tu m'accorder un moment de réflexion… avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit ?

Est-ce une lueur d'espoir qui s'allume au fond de ses yeux noisette ? Bill s'éloigne, attrape sa veste, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, et s'enfuit vers le café le plus proche.

All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête

Toujours assis avec sa tasse de café qui refroidit, Bill se triture les méninges. Il ne comprend plus, dur…

_Et merde, quel boxon… Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Ca aurait dû être clair, j'aurais dû lui dire « Non, tu as raison », j'aurais dû lui dire « Il faut que tu arrêtes », j'aurais dû lui proposer de s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre…Oui, j'aurais dû, mais moi… Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui. Est-ce que je ressens ce que je crois que je ressens ?J'ai été tellement surpris quand il m'a parlé, mais au fond, j'étais… heureux. J'avais l'impression que c'était la plus belle surprise de ma vie…_

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost / Je suis vraiment dans la merde, je suis complètement perdu  
If I'm asking for help it's only because / Si je demande de l'aide c'est seulement parce que  
Being with you has opened my eyes / Etre avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise/ Aurais-je jamais pu croire à une surprise si parfaite ?

Il a chaud, il a envie d'enlever son capuchon. Il se gratte les cheveux à travers le cuir, quelle plaie que la célébrité. Les yeux fermés, il essaye de nouveau de se concentrer sur autre chose, le bruit autour de lui, la musique à la radio (« _Berk, ils écoutent de la daube ici_ »), mais toujours le même visage revient danser devant ses yeux. Toujours, le même… Incapable de penser à autre chose, Bill se met à rêver. Si seulement il n'y avait personne d'autre… Mais bon, ici, tout le monde les connaissait… Il voyait bien les gros titres, tiens, du genre « L'amour interdit des jumeaux de Tokio Hotel », « Les frères Kaulitz s'aiment plus qu'ils ne devraient… », photos à l'appui. Ca c'est sûr, il y en aurait des photos, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble… Et il circulait déjà tellement tant de montages sur Internet. Il avait prit l'habitude d'éviter soigneusement ce genre de sites, mais maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi… Pas par dégoût en tout cas. Il avait déjà fait la Une des journaux en Allemagne pour avoir changé de coiffure, à l'époque de la sortie de « Rette Mich », alors ça…

_Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi ? Je suis pas là pour réfléchir à la façon de cacher ça, mais à la façon de l'éviter !_

Mais une autre voix semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille : « _Si tu voulais qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, tu lui aurais dit tout de suite. »_

- Je divague, murmura-t-il pour lui même en rêvant au regard plein d'espoir de Tom, ce regard à la fois si désabusé…

I keep asking myself, wondering how / Je continue de m'interroger, de me demander comment  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out / Je garde les yeux fermés mais je ne peux pas te garder dehors  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me / Je veux m'envoler vers un endroit où il y aura seulement toi et moi  
Nobody else so we can be free / Personne d'autre, qu'on puisse être libres  
Nobody else so we can be free / Personne d'autre, qu'on puisse être libres

_Je ne veux plus le voir coucher avec toutes ces filles… Je passe mes nuits à enfoncer la tête dans les oreillers pour ne pas entendre le bruit qu'ils font, à prier pour qu'il fasse attention et qu'il n'aille pas attraper une saloperie… Mais c'est normal, c'est mon frère… _

Mais à nouveau, cette voix à son oreille :_ « Ce qui est moins normal c'est que tu as mal tellement tu es jaloux ! »_

_Mais non, je ne suis pas jaloux, je m'inquiète pour mon frère._

Il avala une gorgée de café froid avec une grimace…

_Quoique…_

Plongeant les yeux dans le fond de sa tasse, il y vit nager son reflet, et son cœur lui fit mal, mal comme si quelqu'un enfonçait le bras dans la poitrine pour l'empoigner… Le rouge aux joues, il réalisa que ce n'était pas son reflet qui l'émouvait, mais celui de son frère, en tout points identique… Il était si tard, il s'était déjà démaquillé, et c'était Tom qui lui retournait ce regard ému…

All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête

Après tout, pourquoi le maquillage, sinon pour masquer leur ressemblance ? Pourquoi ce caractère si différent, ce look à l'opposé du sien, sinon pour oublier… Pour faire oublier leur parenté… Son seul frère, depuis l'adolescence, il l'avait refoulé, mais le barrage avait cédé maintenant… Et il ne pourrait plus le refermer. Mais alors, aller le retrouver et vivre dans le péché ? C'était ça ou ne jamais le revoir, maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, il ne pourrait plus rester en sa présence et faire semblant. Hors de question aussi de se séparer de lui. Bill se leva et sorti en courant, laissant assez d'argent sur la table pour faire des pourboires à toutes les serveuses. Il couru, couru, jusqu'à l'hôtel, le cœur battant, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires, mais une seule était vraiment consciente, le voir, maintenant. Peu importe en réalité, l'avis des autres. Ils viendront bien, les journaux à scandales. D'ici à ce que ça arrive, ils auront assez d'argent pour s'acheter une île déserte et y vivre seuls, à l'abri des regards. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed / Je me mélange, je me sens secoué, tordu  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much / Ils disent que c'est ma faute, mais je le désire tellement  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain / Je veux l'emmener là où le soleil et la pluie  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame / Inonderont mon visage et en enlèveront la honte  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me / Quand ils s'arrêtent et regardent – ne faites pas attention à moi  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me / Parce que je ressens pour lui ce qu'il ressent pour moi  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget / Je peux essayer de faire semblant, je peux essayer d'oublier  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head / Mais ça me rend fou, ça me met hors de moi

Bill pénétra dans la chambre en trombe, mais il n'y était plus. Il sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. N'avait-il donc pas attendu… ? Mais soudain, il se rendit compte qu'un bruit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'arrêtait. Celui de la douche, dans la pièce voisine. Il se frotta les yeux, passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les arranger. Il entra dans la salle d'eau après avoir jeté sa veste sur le grand lit.

Tom se retourna, surpris par son irruption. Il avait une serviette de l'hôtel entortillée autour de ses hanches étroites, et il était en train d'attacher ses cheveux. Mais son visage pâli instantanément lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il était parti pendant longtemps, à quoi avait-il bien pu cogiter pendant tout ce temps ?

Devinant son angoisse comme il avait toujours su tout deviner, sauf justement son plus grand tourment, Bill l'enlaça. Sa peau humide s'accrocha avec ses vêtements, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y faisait attention. Tom le serra contre lui très fort, cette étreinte était peut-être la dernière…

All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête

Bill se colla à lui autant qu'il le pu. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, se fondre entièrement dans ce corps qui était aussi le sien. Les choses semblaient se mettre en place, parfaitement. Comme si elles devenaient ce qu'elles auraient toujours dû être.

- Bill… ? murmura la voix de Tom, hésitante.

- Jamais !

Tom sentit son cœur se briser, et il se serra davantage contre son frère. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça faisait si mal. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Bill lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

- N'arrêtes jamais de m'aimer.

All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
All the things he said / Toutes les choses qu'il a dites  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête  
Running through my head / Se bousculent dans ma tête

Tom écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Je le pense. Aujourd'hui j'ai juste compris… Je n'ai fait que réaliser une chose contre laquelle je me battais depuis des années. Je t'aime… trop.

Mother looking at me / Maman, quand tu me regardes  
Tell me what do you see/ Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu vois ?  
Yes, I've lost my mind / Oui, j'ai perdu l'esprit

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de murs, plus de salle de bain, plus de vapeur, plus d'hôtel, plus personne qu'eux… Ils étaient seuls au monde, aussi seuls qu'on peut l'être, quand on s'embrasse, quand on échange ce tout premier baiser, timide, hésitant d'abord, puis désespéré, éperdu, noyé de larmes de bonheur… Ce premier baiser pendant lequel le temps s'arrête, le monde autour se fige. Rien que le blanc doux et cotonneux d'un nuage, dans leur tête.

Daddy looking at me / Papa, quand tu me regardes  
Will I ever be free/ Pourrai-je être libre un jour ?  
Have I crossed the line/ Est ce que j'ai dépassé la limite ?

- Tu sais, dit Bill au creux de l'épaule nue de son frère, on a intérêt à vivre très vieux.  
- Pourquoi ?

- On ira en Enfer, pour ça…

- Non. Si il y a un Dieu, alors il doit être miséricordieux. Il reconnaîtra son erreur. Je n'ai jamais voulu, tu sais, c'est de sa faute à lui, si avec les millions de personnes qu'il y a sur cette Terre, il a fallu que tu sois mon frère…

Bien sûr, je serais ravie de recevoir des reviews… Je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à 3h du matin pour finir ça…


End file.
